


Soft and Sweet

by SomebodyElse



Series: Steven Universe Fics 2017 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode S04E11 Steven's Dream - S04E15 That Will Be All, Gen, NOT A LOT BUT STILL BEWARE, STEVEN BOMB 6, Spoilers, Square Mom is Best Mom, Steven is growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyElse/pseuds/SomebodyElse
Summary: Funny how things have to go from bad to worse before one is able to fully realize their mistakes.Steven ponders deeply on this.---- SPOILERS FOR THE NEW STEVEN BOMB!!!!!! -----





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all about my love for the relationship between Square Mom and her Quartz Child, and something I really want to happen.

They didn't pick up the rubies on the way back.

Steven thought about it, nasty ache and weight in his stomach as the black starry canvas of cosmos zipped past the ship's window shield- he thought about saying something, perhaps to mention it before they arrived within Earth's gravitational pull. Certainly, he saw Garnet glance his way when he pondered the possibility. But the opportunity window for that has passed and Steven found- even if it did made him feel a bit guilty- that he couldn't quite bring himself to care right now.

Instead, he curled closer to his dad, laying his head on the older man's chest, comforted by the steady heartbeat and the little bit of snoring. Greg, exhausted both physically and emotionally from their adventure, was fast sleep.

Still feeling eyes on him, the boy glanced up, meeting Garnet's reflective gaze. No-one else was paying attention now- Amethyst was still in good spirits, switching between babbling excitedly about the _'Famethysts'_ and praising Pearl for standing up to Holly Blue Agate. Pearl for her part was focusing intently on steering, as eager to return home as Steven felt, but he could see her cheeks colouring blue from the smaller gem's words, an obvious pleasure and pride flashing across her face.

Steven looked back to Garnet, who continued to watch him. Her expression was stoic, as it usually was, and it suddenly occurred to him that in the past three days, he had seen Garnet for total of few hours. First because of their disagreement, and then because she un-fused to help his Dad escape.

The ache and uncomfortable weight in his stomach returned at that thought. Funny how things have to go from bad to worse before one is able to fully realize their mistakes. It felt like a cold shower- and boy, did Steven made a lot of mistakes.

Not listening to Garnet being the biggest of them.

Hurting Garnet- because there was no way he didn't- by being stubborn and refusing to listen to her, was another.

There were plenty others of course, but they seemed less important right now, as Steven had bigger things to worry about. And so, steeling himself- because after what happened with Connie and Stevonnie at the top of the cloud arena, he knows that burying bad feelings is a dumb thing to do- he gently unwrapped himself from his father's resting form and got up.

Immediately the tall fusion straightened- with apprehension, Steven realized with a pang, and wasn't that awful to see- as the boy walked over, gently reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"Garnet?" He questioned, looking up her with slightly furrowed brows, very serious "Can I talk to you?" Steven didn't need to see her eyes to know they roamed all over his face, the gem deciding on the best course of action. It was a habit, he supposed, something she couldn't stop. But he hoped it wasn't just his imagination when it looked like she was simply... puzzled, at his request. And didn't actually know what he wanted from her.

(Did that meant there were more possibilities where he choose to stay silent? That was awful)

In the end, she simply nodded, probably deciding there was no harm in letting him have his way. Or maybe she choose to not to look in the future at all, for fear of being disappointed as before, when she asked him to stay for her. Awful feelings rising, Steven choose to push them aside for a moment, focusing on leading her away to the farthest corner of the circular room.

He could see Pearl and Amethyst shooting curious looks their way, but proved to be more empathic than usual and let them be. Perhaps they understood that right now, Steven needed to speak with Garnet alone.

He sat down on the floor- and it was cold and he really wished he had his old clothing back because this loincloth sucked- and she followed his suit without hesitation, sitting beside him almost an inch apart. Steven wondered if that was deliberate and really hoped it was not. Sighing, he entwined his fingers together and looked at his lap, wondering how he should start this- but there really wasn't any other way, was there?

"I... I'm sorry Garnet," he said at least and found the strength to look up into her face "I should have listened to you." He knew he said it before- and obviously she knew it too- but that was in a rush when both of them has been in shock and panicked, so it needed to be said again.

Garnet didn't seem to think so, however.

"Steven." And there was that small smile, soothing and warm, that she always reserved just for him. But there was a hint of concern as well - and somehow that made him feel all cruddy because she was always so good to him, even if he did stupid and mean things like this.

Her smile turned even softer, and her hand- Sapphire's gem, he noticed- settled on his head, ruffling his head lightly.

"You didn't know this would happen. It's okay-"

"It's not okay."

He didn't raise his voice, or said these words in frustration- but he was firm, almost stern, that he evidently shocked her into silence anyway. And it seemed like a déjà vu, with a bit of irony, when he returned the same words the same way, like when she spoke to him after the mess with the fusion mutants.

"It's not okay, Garnet." He said again, because he needed to stay convinced in this, needed her to see. Looking up at her again, Steven knew he was frowning but- but he was growing up, and if he dared to go against their rules and decisions, he needed to accept responsibility for each and every of his action too.

"I know you said I didn't know- and that's true, I didn't know, couldn't even imagine this, but-" he shook his head and gently reached for her hand to pull it into his lap, tracing the triangular cut of Sapphire's gem absently.

"But I asked you why you couldn't come and you _did_ tell me. Not- not all of it, of course, but you were honest." She was looking at him, completely quiet. Opening her mouth once- before closing it again, at loss what to say. Any other time, Steven would count it as a victory, knowing how very hard it is to surprise her. But there was nothing to celebrate about this right now.

"You told me you were scared," he continued, in much softer voice than before. Because saying it aloud made him realize how much it took for Garnet to admit it, and he just- "You told me, and I still didn't listen... I'm so sorry, Garnet."

His gaze fell to his lap, resting on Sapphire's gem in her palm- and that made him shift closer to the fusion's form and lean into her side, while cradling her gemmed hand to his chest now, as if he could protect at least half of her from any harm.

"She would have hurt you, wouldn't she?" He questioned quietly "You, and Ruby, and Sapphire... She would have recognized you and hurt you all."

It didn't matter how much grief Blue Diamond felt, or how much she missed Pink Diamond. Steven sympathized- he couldn't help it- but he wasn't so naive anymore to think that the tall gem queen wouldn't love to squash the Crystal Gems like insects.

"I'm so sorry, Garnet," he said again because she deserved all his apologies, because she didn't answer his question and that was an answer on its own. Raising her hand higher he nuzzled his cheek into it, closing his eyes and taking comfort from the coolness of the gem on her palm.

Thinking about that- of what could have happened- made tears sting in his eyes, and Steven realized how lucky all of them were, especially Ruby and Sapphire, that they weren't found out, that they weren't recognized.

Sudden tremble ran through the limb he was holding, chasing away any starting notion of bawling like child, and Steven's head shot up. The boy was startled as he saw Garnet slip fingers of her other hand under her glasses, obviously brushing away tears- and Steven found himself standing up swiftly and with purpose, because he realized he didn't want Garnet to hide her emotions like that anymore. If he can get all ugly and snotty, she has the same right too.

But to his credit, he didn't say anything aloud, simply looked at her as he touched the sides of her glasses in silent request for permission. She was surprised- it was etched to every line of her face- but when she didn't move he gently pulled her glasses from her face, letting them disappear in numerous glittering light particles.

He was right- she was crying. And now that they were staring face to face, and with her 'shield' gone, her eyes welled up again. But this time Steven was faster than her and his stubby fingers were already at her cheeks, gently brushing away her tears. Like she used to do for him many times when he was small, when he fell over and bruised his knee, or when he tried to feed a crab once and the crab did not appreciate it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Garnet," he said again quietly, because he was sure he did, and she needed to know he was aware and regretting it. "I... If anything happened to you- or Ruby and Sapphire- I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, Garnet."

And really, he wouldn't. And it was not just because he loved them all- _obviously_ \- but because he truly couldn't comprehend a scenario where either Ruby has been hurt, or Sapphire has been hurt, leaving the other one alone- and it was just awful and tragic to think about that, because they belonged together, and _Garnet_ belonged together-

And perhaps the tall fusion saw all this in his expression- or perhaps there was a possible path in the future where he told her all of this- because suddenly an actual audible sob tore from her throat (still quiet, true, but loud enough that Steven heard it) and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a fierce hug, which Steven returned with the same vigour.

He could feel her mumbling something into his hair and her hands cradled him close- like, like he was something precious and _boy_ , didn't that made him tear up- and more than ever, he allowed himself to think of her in terms he always did a little before, but tried not to.

 _Mom_ , he thought, his inner voice gentle and loving, and not at all guilty like feared it would be. _You are a mom- my mom, more so than Pearl and more so than Amethyst-_ and it was actually relief, thinking this and realizing that it's okay to think. Because his actual Mom- Rose Quartz- wouldn't mind. In fact, despite the mixed feelings he had about her, Steven was sure she would be overjoyed for them all.

And this felt like a final permission to feel things this way and so Steven pressed closer, nuzzling his face into Garnet's cheek and hair, breathing in her uniquely _'Garnet-y'_ scent- ozone and cinnamon- he _knew_ she was the one always eating his cinnamon cookies-

His gem was _warm_ , and Garnet's gems felt _warm_ , and perhaps it was because they were so pressed to each other in this tight embrace that they couldn't see, but didn't that mean their gems were glowing-?

\--

The world turned _bright_ and it felt like _sunshine_ and sweet scent of some kind of berries, and it felt like glitter and _singing_ and they felt giddy and happy and there was so much _love_ -

Somebody was shouting and _ow_ , they winced as the top of their head smashed against something flat and metal and _owwww_ \- was that Amethyst shouting...?

And this felt so uncomfortably small and squashed, but for some reason they knew that stretching would be an awful idea and so they kept their knees tucked to their chest and kept all their four arms wrapped around their chest while three eyes blinked owlishly, trying to get the last of the light spots out of their vision.

Wait- _four_ arms, _three_ eyes...?

 _Waaaait_ a second-

Their head swivelled around as best it could, taking in their surrounding with a soft gasp of wonder- _of_ _course_ it felt cramped, they were on the ruby ship- well their ship now- and it didn't shrunk, _they_ just got way _bigger_ -

Another gasp and the elated and happy and giddy feeling intensified, and they stared down at Pearl and Amethyst and Dad-Greg (all of them who simply stared back, speechless) with wide sparkly eyes that seemed to contain all the galaxies in the universe. They opened their mouth to speak-

"HeeeeeeeEEEEEEEE-!" they just wheezed, full of energy and unable to express themselves right now, pressing their gemmed palms to their cheeks as they started making choked squealing noises, while the remaining pair of arms hugged their knees close in attempt to keep themselves contained.

Amethyst cracked up first- her raspy, throaty laugh bursting out, matching the newly created fusion in their delight, and then bouncing over with cheer in her face. Pearl was second, mumbling and stuttering for just a second before she shook her head and grinned slightly- more controlled but no less overjoyed, as was supported by the soft loving light in her eyes.

"Wait- Steven can fuse with you all too?" Dad-Greg gasped -and this was getting slightly confusing but it worked for now- and the man laughed, a little breathlessly and evidently shocked, but still amazed "And you are so tall!"

"Oh man, you guys look _amazing_!" Amethyst crowed, not even hesitating as she jumped on the fusion's leg, scrambling up so she could sit on their knees "D'aaaw- you look so _soft_ and _sweet_! Like cotton candy! Or _ice_ _cream_! I-could-just-eat-you-right-now~!" She cooed, reaching up to squish their cheeks as best as she could.

And it was true, they noticed. What has been a tight, square afro now turned into much softer one, more round, more curls and ringlets, and deep strawberry red until it faded out into pale cream pink. Blinking down, their attire was mix of Steven's Zoo clothes- the loincloth more like a summer beach skirt now- and Garnet's armour. No shoulder pads and her leggings were like capri pants - all was coloured in mix of soft reds and pinks, turning dark red at the hems.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Pearl spoke up, clapping her hands together "Bit unexpected- and certainly inconvenient, when you think about our situation right now- but I am so happy for you!" And she beamed like she _really_ did mean it, and looking at them all- Dad-Greg included- made the fusion's chest swell with so much affection, that they couldn't handle it and their eyes welled up.

"Aw shucks," Amethyst drew back "Aw- are you okay- whoooa!" She was interrupted as one large hand picked her up, Pearl squawking in alarm as she was next. Even Dad-Greg had no time to react as he was scooped up as well and pressed to the fusion's chest in big but gentle hug, the large gem sniffling.

"I love you all so much," they murmured, snuggling them and ignoring how they squirmed. It was hug time now.

"Ah, yes, certainly we love you too- um..." Pearl paused and looked at her questioningly, Amethyst and Dad-Greg following suit- and that part that was Steven in them wondered if it was because they are completely different gem than when Garnet and Rose Quartz fused- and the part that was Garnet-Ruby-Sapphire instantly confirmed it, and so they blinked and pondered quietly for a moment.

They were...

"...Strawberry Quartz," they said because it felt right, and yes, that's what they were- and big excited grin flashed across their face as Amethyst cheered.

"Alright! More gems for the _Team_ _Quartz_!" She whooped and then fell limp in Strawberry's hold, snuggling close "You are so warm, Berry-Berry~" And the new fusion laughed, pulling her close so they could nuzzle the smaller gem lightly- before grinning and blowing a raspberry on her stomach, making Amethyst squeak and squirm.

"Aah no, Berry why, _gross_ -"

"I really should return to steering now," Pearl piped up hurriedly, clearly eager to get away as far as possible, now that fluids were in the game "The ship could be fine for few minutes but I'd rather not remain in the orbit longer than necessary- and I am sure both Greg and Steven are hungry, and humans really needs their rest and nourishment-"

She was looking wildly at Greg, begging him with her wide-eyed gaze to support her claim- which he did, nodding furiously, evidently in no hurry to be showered in this kind of affection either.

"Very hungry, _starving_ even-"

Strawberry laughed, still pressing at least a kiss to their cheeks before gently settling them down- keeping Amethyst with them however, as despite her protests the small quartz was clearly in no hurry to be let go. A fact which was supported by the almost feline purr she let out when the fusion snuggled her close, this time without the raspberry attack.

"Hey, Berry-Berry," Amethyst suddenly whispered, when she was sure both Pearl and Greg were out of ear-shot. Strawberry blinked down at her with soft pink eyes, taken aback a bit at the worry that played across the smaller gem's face. Amethyst, shifted, rubbing her cheek in obvious embarrassment. "Are... Ste-man and G-squad okay?"

"Yes," they replied without hesitation, giving Amethyst a sweet smile that made her blush and huff "They just... Thought to talk few things out. Well, Steven thought it was needed. Garnet didn't think so at first but... Was surprised."

"In a good way?"

"A _very_ good way," Strawberry clarified and such amazing warmth filled their being at those words, the love all their counterparts held for each other filling them up, the emotion so pure and sweet they almost tear up again.

"Yeah, Stev-O is very good at this sort of junk," Amethyst commented in amusement, understanding in her dark eyes "Not bad for a little meatsack." She laughed at Strawberry's pout, reaching up to flick at their nose gently. "You planning to un-fuse soon?"

Strawberry thought about it, before slightly shaking their head.

"Not right now," they said honestly, rubbing at their chest. There was a steady pulsing feeling- a heartbeat, from actual heart, and what a weird but curious sensation! "It seems strange... But we needed this, somehow." There was a great bit of surprise at the beginning, as Steven's thoughts were still very fresh and present- and really, though it was a bit embarrassing, the boy felt no need to hide it. And so the part that was Garnet-Ruby-Sapphire now knew very well what role they filled in Steven's life.  One that was much greater than they ever could have ever imagined.

That kind of love was so different but no less strong. And while they were Strawberry, they basked in it, perhaps a bit selfishly- but who wouldn't, when faced with something so pure?

"We will have to later," Strawberry added, a bit amused, glancing towards the exit "We won't fit through the door."

Amethyst started cackling again, and that was that.

Steven and Garnet- and after, perhaps even Steven and Ruby and Sapphire- would need to talk a bit more. About what happened, about trust and family- but that was for after.

Right now it felt amazing to be them, and Strawberry hoped they would get to stretch their legs once more.

...The ship was actually a bit cramped for them to fully enjoy themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how much feels the first Steven Bomb episode gave me- and how Garnet teared up when Steven turned away from her, gosh that was awful ;;3;; But yeah, I really like the idea of Steven's and Garnet's fusion to be Strawberry Quartz, as it is though to be a very loving stone. uwu  
> EDIT: I drew a fanart of Strawberry Quartz, if anyone is interested!  
> http://thighsformiles.tumblr.com/post/155507814022/strawberry-quartz-my-fan-fusion-between-steven


End file.
